The Last Sacrifice
by KitKats
Summary: This is basically my version of the Last Sacrifice. Rose goes to court, unknown what to expect. Rose is torn between Dimitri and Adrian. What will happen on Rose's epic adventure this time? Just read to find out. Rated T just incase.


**Adrian and Rose are my FAVORITE couple…IN THE WORLLLD!**

**Sorry, I just wished to get that out before I start this little story. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! OR HELLO KITTY WILL COME EATZ YOU! Bwhahahaha. Sorry, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy Characters. I'm just a mere fan who wants to share her imagination with you all. **

Rose's POV:

I heard myself groan as the sun hit my eyes. I look up to see light streaming through the small holes in the ceiling. Sitting up, I glanced at my surroundings, grimacing as realization came to me. I'm in jail.

The words just seemed so wrong to think. I mean, I knew I was a bit of a bad ass. But jail? I leaned by head against the hard wall and peered through the bars of my cell. Dimitri had come to visit me ever so often. I truly didn't know why. But it made me happy. I know what your thinking. Why are you still hopeful about having him? The answer is, he's my sexy, Russian god. I couldn't lose him. The door opened and I picked my head up. Expecting to see Dimitri, I smiled lazily. Exhaustion had gotten the best of me for the last few weeks. My smile turned into a frown as I realized the man whom had walked through the door wasn't Dimitri.

It was Adrian.

"Adrian?" My voice came in a soft croak. Adrian smiled and pressed himself to the bars of my cell.

"Hello, Little Dhamphir." I had really forgotten about Adrian to tell you the truth. Before I had been locked up in the slammer, Adrian and I had well…almost done it. We weren't exactly prepared though. Although, I did let him drink from me. What are you thinking right now? Blood whore? Yeah…Well I guess you could call me one. But I honestly don't really care.

Adrian hadn't visited me once in the couple of weeks I had been locked up. I was a bit curious why the sudden change of thought had come to him. I mean, don't get me wrong. Adrian adored me. I honestly was pretty lucky to have him…If I still had him.

You see, I was locked up for a reason of course. Me, Rose Hathaway, had been accused for the murder of the Queen, Tatina. But I never killed anyone. Sure, the queen was a pain in the ass. But how would I, a eighteen-year-old girl, murder THEE queen? Sounds insane, doesn't it? Wrong. You see, Adrian called me a dhamphir because…I am one. Half human, half vampire. That's me. Dhamphirs are trained to guard Moroi, a kind of vampire. I say kind because…well, there are more than one kind. Strigoi. The evil vampires. Sounds like so cliché move, don't it? Well, this is all reality here. Strigoi love to kill. They're ruthless and immortal. But Rose Hathaway does what she gotta do. I've killed many Strigoi. Why? Because it's a guardian's job. Strigoi are a threat to the Moroi. As a trained guardian, it's my responsibility to take on the responsibility of killing them. Therefore, I have a bit of a reputation. Don't I?

Adrian tilted his head and watched me. His eyes were filled with sadness, trying to be conceal under his smiling mouth. "It's been a while." He tried making small talk. I merely nodded, not sure what to say. Even though Dimitri was really the one I wanted. I still liked being with Adrian. He was funny, smart when he wanted to be, and well Adrian. Adrian turned as he heard the door open yet again. His face became impassive as he saw Dimitri come out from the shadows. Dimitri frowned at him and glanced at me. My heard skipped a beat.

"Rose, it's time." Dimitri told me, referring to my trial. Soon enough, Abe appeared with many guardians at his side. They unlatched my door and shoved me to my feet. I made no attempt to speak, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea at a moment like this. Adrian and Dimitri stepped aside as the two guardians that held me, dragged me out of the cell and through a thick room.

Abe followed behind me, with Adrian and Dimitri lugging along. This was it. It was time to shine. I thought as we made our way into the courtroom.


End file.
